Astrapophobia
by Demyxx09
Summary: Mello needs his nerves settled from the stress being caused by the Kira case, and Near. Perhaps Matt should suffice, even though he is trying to get over his fear of thunder. Together they discover the best way to rid stress from the mind - Sex.


The velvet red of the blankets were visible with every flash of lightening, illuminating the room. Loneliness loomed over the blonde haired boy sitting on the soft red sea, covering an old worn out couch placed to the side of the room. His head was feeling empty, with nothing to think about, and his heart was also empty, with nothing to care about. He had always let his emotions in the way, and thoughts of doubt started eating away at his fortitude. Had Near really won again? He tried to keep away from the subject, but with the mind being a battlefield, Mello really was battling to keep it out of mind.

With his head in his hands, every little noise within the garage was audible. Thunder clapped furiously outside and a strong wind could be heard pushing against the building, challenging its strength. Amongst all the other noises, a very small tap was heard by Mello, only because the echo to it sounded the longest. He looked up to the door and saw a tall figure standing in the doorway, and a low mellow tone rung from it. Mello had never heard Matt speak like it before…and it sounded so sweet.

"Mello…would it be okay if I stayed here tonight?"

"And why exactly do you want to stay in a junk heap like this?"

"Well..."

Matt started taking small steps across the large room, and sat himself down next to Mello on the couch. Suddenly, a bang of thunder ripped through the sky and just as Matt was to explain his reasons, a shudder was let out instead, and he grabbed onto the couch beneath him.

"Matt…are you afraid of thunder??"

"No...I just thou-"

Another crash escaped the angry storm clouds and Matt jumped no less than a foot.

"Ah, so you ARE afraid of thunder."

Matt looked down at the floor, asking it for something to say to cut the silence.

"Its fine, you can stay if you like, it's pretty lonely here anyway..." Mello shrugged.

"So? I'm always used to being lonely." Matt's voice itself even sounded lonely.

Now it was Mello looking down at the floor.

"I don't really like being lonely...even though I always am."

Mello couldn't believe what he just said. He and Matt were getting closer and closer, and Matt knew more and more about him every time they spoke, the blonde just couldn't help but spill all his emotions out to the 19 year old, it was unexplainable. The only explanation Mello could come up with, was that he loved Matt...but even he wasn't sure of this.

"I suppose I'll be here for a while…like after your business with Kira and all..."

"Ah okay. Th-thanks...Matt."

The older male scooted closer to the blonde and showed a cocky smile.

"No problem, Mell."

The 15 year old frowned and had a slight pout.

"It's Mello."

Matt chucked in a low tone, and moved even closer to Mello. Now their faces were just inches apart, and Mello's was the face that was blushing madly. A million thoughts were running through his mind, mostly about his earlier thoughts of that day...about him liking Matt, and it was definitely clear at that moment; that Matt was absolutely HOT.

The copper haired man suddenly cupped his hands around Mello's face, and put his nose to the younger males.

"You know you're so goddamned gorgeous...especially when you blush like that."

Mello twitched, and slightly pulled away from the warm gloves around his face, but was too late.

Matt had already leaned a little further in and tilted his head to the right, now in a gentle kiss, with Mello. The blonde boy watched closely as Matt pulled away, and could see his eyes flutter open again...then his relaxed face flooded with worry.

"I-I'm sorry..Mell...Mello...I'll go n-"

As the copper haired one started to get up Mello grabbed onto his gloved hand and pulled him back onto the couch, wrapping his arms around Matt's neck, and pulled him into another kiss. Matt immediately started to kiss back, this time firm, but passionately. He had just noticed that from the time he sat back on the couch, Mello had already managed to straddle him, his knees by Matt's hips, and his hands had moved deep down into the jeans pocket. The older male placed his arms around Mello's neck, slightly tilting the younger one's head, much deepening the kiss, as their lips slid together and apart. Matt started nibbling, licking, and sucking on the blondes lips, and as soon as his mouth opened to let a gasp escape, Matt was in. His tongue trailing along front teeth, moved to the roof of his mouth, and then off to play with Mello's tongue, which had just started flicking at Matt's. Teeth were grinding with every dive, and Mello was now wincing for air. Slowly breaking the kiss, deep breaths were taken in by both of them, strands of saliva still connecting them.

A deep, raspy voice slurred from the copper haired one.

"You don't have to hold back anymore, Mello. I always knew deep down...that you wanted me, and I always knew that I wanted you too; I really...can't resist you. But, I know I can't do anything you don't want to...your only 15."

"Hah no, you just don't want me to have you charged for rape yo-...wait...I...don't have to hold back?"

A grin grew on Mello's face, and he moved back slightly, removing Matt's goggles from his face.

"I'm gonna hold you to that, wranger."

"It's copper. And yes...you don't, Mihael. But, that doesn't mean I'm gonna let a kid like you dominate me any day."

Matt flipped Mello onto the floor, on hands and knees, hovering above the blonde and waiting for a response. Mello reached up and grabbed Matt's shirt, and pulled him down to his face. Mello let out a small gasp, as his stare sunk deeply into Matt's eyes.

'_His eyes, are so beautiful...why does he always hide them?? The bastard!'_

His thoughts were interrupted as he let out another gasp, this time from Matt starting to kiss his jaw line, and started moving down to his tender neck, devilishly flicking his tongue along the scarred skin. Having urges to bite, he had to move to the other side of the younger male's neck, knowing his scar would still be painful. Soft, lushes skin tempted him to sink his teeth into it, and so he did. Small little nips were being spread across Mello's neck, until Matt reached the crook of his shoulder, and a deep, hard bite was placed there.

"_A-Ah-"_

Matt was happy with the response he got, and started sucking on the very same area, with teeth still spearing into the pale skin present. Mello's hands moved up the older male's sides, and pulled him down even more. Matt's mouth slowly moved away from the now ripe hickey left on Mello.

Matt started pulling off his gloves, and tossed them aside, then he started unzipping Mello's shirt, lifting the blonde slightly off the ground, and sliding it off. Mello's belt was the next to go, along with his boots.

"_Much_ better." Matt grinned.

Mello pouted, and slid his hands up his master's shirt, sliding it off. He ran his hands up and down Matts torso, feeling lightly toned abs. His hands moved further down, and played with the button on Matt's jeans, then flashed a desperate look at Matt.

"Oh, not yet...you just wait..."

It seemed Matt had cast a spell of lust over the boy because he immediately disobeyed orders and started undoing the button. Matt knew how to react right away, he moved to Mello's collarbone, licking along the defined bone, and reached the shoulder. He trailed his way down with his tongue, and JACKPOT - he found a nipple, and immediately started running the wet muscle over it, playing with the nub, which resulted in the blonde letting out a series of sweet moans. But what really sent him over, was Matt suddenly running a hand over Mello's still clothed cock, which was throbbing and begging for attention. This sent Mello springing up, so that the two of them were sitting up. Matt smirked, like the –I-told-you-so- kind. Mello snaked over to Matt's ear, and started nibbling on the lobe, and licking up to the top, he started whispering in a seductive tone.

"_Please, let me have you...I want you...mmm...I want to taste yo-"_

Before he could finish, Matt started striping off his jeans and boxers as fast as he could, then did the same to Mello. Both were now completely bare, and Mello couldn't help but blush as his eyes glanced up and down Matt.

Matt crawled back over to the couch lustfully, collecting the velvet quilt, only to tear it into shreds. Taking one of the two shreds of soft red velvet, Matt tied the younger boy's hands behind him roughly, and decided a blindfold would be a nice touch.

"W...what are you doing?"

Mello only heard a chuckle from the other male, and felt him grab his shoulders, and guide him towards Matt, and Mello knew exactly where he was...

Mello searched his prize, and started lightly licking the shaft. Matt threw his head back, and Mello buried his face into Matt's crotch even more. Lying on the floor, he started bobbing his head up and down Matt's length. Out of desperation Matt forced Mello onto his cock more and more, until he was completely taken in, yet still starving for more.

"_Nngg..ah..aaahh..."_

Panting fervently, he gripped onto Mello's Hair. Mello ranged from the head all the way down to the base, encircling Matts penis with his tongue, sending shockwaves through the copper haired man, driving him to close to an orgasm. Mello would stop every few seconds to suck on the throbbing cock, which was now dripping with saliva. The older male then instructed the younger one to sit up, as he pulled him a few feet over to a wall. Mello leaned up against it as Matt spread apart the blonde's legs, tracing small circles onto his inner thigh with his callused thumbs.

"_Mmmm"_

With a sudden jerk of his hand, Matt pressed down rather firmly on the head.

"AH!"

Next, using only the pads of his fingers, he walked up and down the now stiff penis.

"_..Matt...I really want you...please, take me now..." _ Mello begged.

"But...I don't want to hurt you...I don't know I-"

"_PLEASE MAIL!"_

"_...Anything for you."_

Three words only had to be whispered for pre-cum to come spitting out of Mello. Two fingers came creeping up to the blondes lips, and were forced into his mouth. As they were removed they were dripping, and moved down to Mello's crotch.

"_Are you ready?"_

"Yes."

As the first finger entered the younger boy let out a loud cry, gripping the others arm. Matt stopped, and waited, until Mello gave a nod, and the second finger came. Tears seeped through the red blinding him, which the copper haired one couldn't stand to see, so he dived in for a kiss, roughly attacking Mello's soft, plump lips. As well as coaxing lips, Matt moved his fingers that were buried in Mello around, and then withdrew them. He slowly entered his length at first, then engulfed the rest into him.

"_..a-ah...aa...nnn"_

Matt's wondering tongue followed the outline of Mello's collarbone, and continued driving into the younger boy, who was making all sorts of noises due to the pleasure overwhelming him.

"F-f..Damnit Matt, s-speed up!"

Before the blonde could even finish his sentence Matt had already completed his request. With his mouth gaped open, and beads of sweat rolling, Mello wasn't even able to let his new lover know he had reached his limit. Matt grabbed onto the blonde boy's lean hips to keep him steady, as he continued pounding into Mello.

"Mel...I'm...I-"

A few seconds of silence prevailed, only to be followed by a gasp and cry from the younger male. Matt collapsed in a panting heap, lightly resting his forehead on the blonde's shoulder. Gently he unknotted the red velvet blinding Mello. Mello's eyes peeped open and he couldn't help but grin at Matt, worked up in a sweat and tinted cheeks. The blonde was impressed with what they had achieved.

"Mello...ill...always be here."

"..To save you from the thunderstorms?"

"Haha, yes."


End file.
